1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device for a bicycle that provides reliable braking to prevent the cyclist from falling from the bicycle even if sudden braking occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical bicycle brake includes a pair of braking pieces that are made to be in frictional contact with two sides of a tire rim for achieving the required braking function when desired. It is, however, found that the tire is completely braked and thus affects the steering of the bicycle. In addition, the cyclist may fall from the bicycle when a sudden braking occurs.
The present invention is intended to provide a braking device that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.